First Meeting
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: AU where the kids are at boarding school. Mystrade and mentions of Johnlock.


Gregory(17) sighed, he didn't want to be here, he didn't fit in. It was his first day at a boarding school, he had only gotten in because they wanted him to be part the schools rugby team, with his best pal John Watson. So here he was, walking along the corridor, looking for his room when he walked into another boy. "Oh… sorry." Greg muttered, helping the boy pick up his books.

"Quite alright." The other boy, Mycroft Holmes (16) said as he brushed off his coat and took the books from the other boy, noting his ruggish handsomeness.

Greg smiled softly as he looked at the cute boy. "Could you maybe help me?" Greg asked, chuckling a little. "I'm a little lost."

"Of course. Where are you going?" Mycroft silently hoped it was a class he shared.

"I'm looking for my room, it's 13 in block B." Greg smiled lopsidedly at the other.

Mycroft gave a slight smirk, full of triumph. "What an interesting coincidence. That's my room as well."

"Oh... I'm glad it is." Greg winked at Mycroft, almost regretting it straight away as he turned a light shade of pink.

Mycroft gave another smirk at the adorableness of the awkward teen and turned on his heel. "I'll show you the way, obviously. What's your name?"

Greg blushed a bright red at the smirk as he followed him. "Gregory Lestrade. Most people just call me Greg."

"Very well. Mycroft Holmes." He held out a hand distantly for Greg to take.

Greg took the hand, shaking on it, holding on for longer than he needed to. "What a nice name, Mycroft."

Mycroft looked at him in surprise before giving a genuine smile. "That's not normally what people say."

"Well, I'm different." Greg winked at him chuckling lightly.

"Obviously." Mycroft's mouth returned to the signature smirk before stopping in front of a door. "Here we are." He swiftly unlocked it and allowed Greg to enter.

Greg went in, looking about, it was a very neat room. "It's nice." Greg muttered, dropping his bag on the spare bed.

"I suppose." Mycroft murmured and walked to his bed but didn't set his bag down.

Greg sat back on his bed. "Any chance you know my best mate? His name is John Watson."

Mycroft smirked. "Ah, yes. He's... um... a bit indisposed at the current moment."

"What do you mean?" Greg raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little.

"He's with my brother."

"So..?" Greg looked confused, his eyes wide.

Mycroft coughed lightly. "Well..."

"No... No, way!" Greg let out a loud chuckle. "He's... Gay?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be his best mate?"

"Yes but I... I haven't seen him in a while." Greg looked at the ground sighing a little.

"Ah." Mycroft gave a short acknowledgement before looking at his phone when it vibrated. "Damn." He muttered.

"What is it?" Greg raised an eyebrow at him.

"My friend Anthea just reminded me of my meeting on Student Council." He grumbled as he typed out a quick reply.

"Oh... Well, I'll be fine here." Greg smiled softly at him.

"Do you want to come along? You could meet more people."

"Em... Sure." Greg nodded, getting up again. Mycroft gave another triumphant smirk before swiveling on his heel and walking out of the room. "I love your smirk." Greg muttered, turning red.

Mycroft blinked as he heard the muttered comment before flushing a delicate pink. "Um... Thank you." He murmured.

Greg smirked. "Nice blush too." He whispered into his ear.

Mycroft gave a soft shiver before glancing down at his phone and texting Anthea once more. "Screw the meeting. I have more important matters to attend to."

"And what is that?" Greg asked, chuckling into the boys ear. "Something fun I hope."

"Obviously." Mycroft muttered before pushing Greg back into the room.

Greg let himself be pushed, smirking a little. This was so unusual of him. He didn't even like guys. Mycroft was just so cute. "What now?"

"Why don't you show me what now?" Mycroft smirked haughtily.

Greg shivered a little. "There's a lot of things we could do." Greg unbuttoned a button on his shirt teasingly. "It's up to you."

"For once, I'm tired of being the one in control of everything." Mycroft muttered as he kissed Greg hotly.

Greg let out a small noise, kissing the boy back. "We... Just met."

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"Not at all, it's just... You could be anyone." Greg whispered against his lips. "You could be a complete dick for all I know."

Mycroft smirked. "Why don't I show you what a complete dick I can be?"

Greg shivered. "God, yes please."

"Very well." Mycroft murmured before pushing Greg onto his bed.  
Greg smirked up at him. "What now, My?"

"Now we fuck." He growled before latching his mouth onto Greg's neck.


End file.
